LO PELIGROSO DE UNOS PANTALONES AJUSTADOS
by Mslyth
Summary: Los pantalones ajustados pueden ser muy reveladores


**Titulo: Lo** peligroso de unos pantalones ajustados

**Rating: **M

**Spoilers: **no hay

**Disclaimer****:** Ningún personaje de Glee me pertenece

**Disclaimer**** 2: **El fic tampoco me pertenece, esto es una traducción de EmmaFrost13, gracias a ella por permitirme traducirlo.

**Summary****:** Los pantalones ajustados pueden ser muy persuasivos.

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language:ES-MX; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Lo peligroso de unos pantalones ajustados

Puck no podía creer lo que sus ojos le decían, estaba seguro de que se encontraba en una clase de sueño (sueño alcohólico probablemente), porque no había manera de que sus ojos no lo siguieran a él. Porque si estaba despierto y sobrio, Hummel estaba en un infierno lleno de problemas.

El atuendo de Kurt era loco, no el usual loco-Kurt, sino loco-loco, loco Rachel Berry. Camisa gris acero, un chaleco plateado junto con un jodido corset color cobre que muestra al mundo que tan estrecha es su cintura ( Y Puck está seguro de que más de una Cheerio vendería su alma por ella) y el más delgado y revelador pantalón verde que jamás ha visto. El pantalón era particularmente sexy y hacía que el trasero de Kurt luciera increíble y…¿Qué demonios?, ¿'eso' estaba duro?

¡Finn! La mente del atleta burbujeaba con furia. Kurt estaba hablando con Finn. Alto, soñado, buen chico Finn, quien era ( Era, es la palabra clave aquí) el objeto de la lujuria de Kurt. Finn, quien estaba riendo e inclinándose hacia el chico más pequeño, aparentemente inconsciente del bulto en los demasiado-apretados pantalones de su compañero del club glee.

Era absolutamente perceptible, aunque Puck tuvo que preguntarse si la idiotez de Finn había alcanzado un nuevo nivel, ¿Cómo podría no ver la forma en que la tela verde se tensaba alrededor de la entrepierna de Kurt?, ¿Era él el único en notarlo?, El único plagado de imágenes de la polla de Kurt enrojeciendo gracias a la sangre pulsando a través de ella, estremeciéndose levemente al ser tocado, la cabeza destilando precum, ese sabor salado y amargo… y tan jodidamente bueno.

Puck estaba poco consciente de que estaba teniendo esa clase de pensamientos en medio de el salón, en una mañana de escuela. Pero hombre, no era su culpa que Kurt se viera demasiado follable. Era culpa de Kurt. Y debe ser castigado por eso, pasearse alrededor de la escuela vestido de aquella manera, dejando saber a cada persona que tan delgada y flexible es su cintura y que tan firme luce su trasero, Saber justo como luce su polla atrapada por la suave tela.

Lo cual le recordó que estaba enojado, furioso. Y lastimado…pensaba que esto de Finn había terminado. E incluso si él no aparecía, ¿Sería bueno para Kurt? , ¿Sería exclusivamente sexo?. Esto no marchaba bien, él mismo tendrá que enseñar a esa pequeña mujerzuela a no andar por ahí luciendo así delante de otros hombres.

Caminó tranquilo hacia la desagradable pareja ( Se pateó mentalmente por eso. ELLOS NO SON UNA PAREJA!), se aseguró de lucir tan 'macho alfa' como fuera posible. Le cortaría las pelotas a Finn si tenía que hacerlo, pero solo si se atrevía a tocar a su chico. Y entonces él dejaría libres a sus instintos asesinos.

- Hey Hummel- el atleta cabeceo a Finn en forma de saludo y posó su mano firme sobre el hombro de Kurt vestido de gris - Se nos hace tarde

-¿Perdóname?- Kurt miró a Puck y sacudió su cadera, haciendo el bulto en sus pantalones más evidente. Maldita sea

-¿La canción? , verdaderamente Hummel ¿Dónde está tu _cabeza_? – Puck levantó los ojos sugerentemente. No hubo reacción- Es terriblemente _dura-_Esta vez dio un empujón en las costillas de Kurt. Nada

-Jodete.- Sujetó al soprano por el brazo, jalándolo del lado de Finn (dejando al quarterback parado ahí luciendo confundido…como es usual), y arrastrándole hasta el armario del conserje al final del pasillo, justo afuera del salón de ensayos. Usualmente no hubiera sido tan impulsivo, pero la paciencia no era una de sus (múltiples) virtudes. Que le den al asunto.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – Kurt ciertamente era capaz de actuar indignado como nadie.

Puck no podía concretar una respuesta, solamente empujó al más bajo contra la pared, presionando con su mano callosa el frente de los pantalones verdes, frotando la erección.

-Estás duro!, estabas hablando con fin y te pusiste duro, pequeña puta, ¿piensas que puedes venir a la escuela así, viéndote así, mostrando tu trasero firme dentro de estos pantalones.- La mano libre de Puck sujetó la delgada cadera y la atrajo hacia él- Y teniéndote justo así –Apretón suave- ¿Para Finn?

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de par en par con algo que a Puck le pareció alegría, entonces el soprano se adelantó y lo besó de forma furiosa, una lengua caliente en su boca y las manos pequeñas sujetando sus hombros.

-Oh enorme tonto, Estás celoso!, piensas que estoy duro por causa de Finn- Kurt caminó de nuevo hacia el frente, haciendo a Puck retroceder hasta la pared, tocando su polla dentro de la tela verde.

-Demonios si!

-Cállate y mira

Kurt retrocedió un poco y comenzó a desvestirse, primero los broches de su corset color cobre. Luego el chaleco plateado, después de eso el pequeño botón de la camisa, cerciorándose tocó y acarició cada pulgada de piel expuesta en el proceso.

Puck sentía la boca seca y su pene endurecerse, Kurt podía ser jodidamente caliente y sexy, y la idea de que este hombre bailara en su regazo comenzó a hacerse presente en su mente…En otro momento, decidió el atleta mirando claramente como el chico frente a él comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones, estando más cerca y más cerca, tomando su mano y llevándola al interior de sus pantalones donde Puck pudo sentir… ¿la seda?

-¿Piensas que estoy duro por Finn?- Kurt movía su otra mano arriba y abajo, haciéndolo frotar de nuevo su pene duro como una roca.- Estoy duro porque no podía dejar de pensar en tu cara cuando me vieras con esto.

Finalmente Puck bajó los ojos y miró aquello. En lugar de sus pequeños bóxers de siempre (A la última moda, por supuesto), Kurt estaba usando Panties, panties negras y sedosas que ostentaban una pequeña mancha mojada justo donde su polla estaba presionando. El atleta sintió su piel erizarse y su propio pene saltar dentro de sus vaqueros.

-Esto es…tan caliente…tan jodidamente caliente- Puck lo estaba besando, besos húmedos, desesperados, por todas partes en la boca rosada y el cuello pálido, succionando, lamiendo tanto de Kurt como sea posible.

Siente las pequeñas manos bajando su cremallera, tomando su pene y sacándolo, frotándolo ligeramente, dibujando pequeños círculos en la punta, acariciando suavemente sus testículos.

Puck debe admitir que ama cuando Kurt toma el control, cuando le brinda placer con ese abandono salvaje, a veces se pregunta si cualquier otra persona será capaz de hacerle sentir lo que él.

Pero tuvo que echar esos pensamientos a un lado porque estaba tirando hacia debajo de los pantalones del soprano, avanzando con mucho cuidado y dejando expuestas las panties negras.

-¿Te gusta esto eh? – Kurt se estaba frotando lentamente al mismo tiempo que a él, en perfecto ritmo, con la ropa interior aun puesta y gimiendo de esa manera que hacen a Puck volverse completamente loco.

Aferrando fuertemente la pequeña cintura del soprano rasgó la tela negra mostrando el pene palpitante de Kurt, refulgiendo rojo sobre la piel pálida, Puck amaba esa polla, la primera vez que la vio se asustó un poco, pero ahora podría dibujar cada detalle dentro de su mente sin ningún error, cada vena, cada arruga, la sensación de la piel lisa rodeando la cabeza, el calor y el olor…y sip, estaba totalmente loco por Kurt Hummel y no iba a joder nada respecto a eso.

El más bajo dejó salir un gruñido y la siguiente cosa que supo fue que estaba contra la pared de nuevo siendo besado salvajemente, Kurt envestía contra él, su pene presionándose contra el de Puck, poniéndose de puntas para alcanzar un anglo mejor, adoptando un ritmo frenético rápidamente.

No iba a durar mucho, eso lo sabía, así que aferró el trasero del pateador y se enterró en el tan rápido y fuerte que casi pierden el equilibrio. Fue recompensado con un fuerte gruñido de la garganta de Kurt que lo puso al borde. Se vino fuerte, duro y caliente sobre el estómago de Kurt mientras sentía al otro hacer lo mismo.

Colapsaron sobre el suelo, pegajosos, sucios y absolutamente felices. Felices. El no ha sido muy feliz en mucho tiempo, pensaba que nunca iba a volver a sentirse así otra vez, estaba equivocado, ¿Quién habría podido imaginarse que la felicidad le había sido enviada bajo la forma del chiquillo mas "rarito" de Ohio?

-Arruinaste mis Panties- La voz de Kurt lo sacó de su reflexivo sueño- ¿Qué se supone que usaré ahora?

-Nada nene- Puck besó esos suaves y rojos labios gentilmente- De esa forma tendré menos trabajo cuando lleguemos a casa.

sueño


End file.
